This invention relates generally to mounting systems and, more particularly, to mounting systems for mounting an antenna system to a vehicle.
Typical hidden antenna systems are labor intensive to install and include modules, wires, and coaxial cables mounted directly to sheet metal with a plurality of metal clips. The metal clips may vibrate against the sheet metal and loosen over time.
Because the antenna systems are installed directly to the sheet metal above a vehicle headliner, extensive disassembly of the vehicle is necessary to perform any maintenance on the antenna system or to replace the metal clips. The headliner and all of the headliner fastener components are first removed to access the sheet metal. Often the headliners are constructed of one piece which is too large to remove from the vehicle. As a result, performing any maintenance on the overhead antenna system may be a tedious and laborious task.
In an exemplary embodiment, an antenna system for a vehicle includes a fastener assembly which reduces assembly labor costs and improves the antenna system performance. The antenna system includes a headliner, a plurality of antenna modules and coaxial cables mounted to the headliner, and a fastener assembly which attaches the headliner to the vehicle. The fastener assembly includes a fastener which simultaneously secures and grounds the antenna system and a coat hook. The antenna system components are secured to a headliner rather than directly to sheet-metal. As a result, the number of assembly parts is reduced. In addition, the headliner is non-metallic and provides a damping effect to eliminate squeaks, rattles, and vibrations between the antenna system and the sheet-metal. Accordingly, labor costs are lowered because less time is expended attaching the system to the headliner rather than securing components overhead to the vehicle sheet-metal. Additionally, antenna system performance is improved because module lead lengths are optimized and a low impedance radio frequency (RF) ground is maintained between the antenna system and the vehicle.